Wizards With Grease
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: When Ponyboy is jumped after the movie, the Socs cut him up bad. The gang soon finds out they're wizards and need to go to Hogwarts! Please read to find out.
1. Not Ponyboy!

**AN: I know whatyou are thinking, 'Why are you starting a new story when there is another that is not finshed.' While let's just say, I was hit by instperation and had to write this.**

**Disiclaimer: I do not own the Ousiders or Harry Potter.**

**BTW this starts at the begging of the Outsiders and in The Order of the Phoenix. **

PPOV

I had just left the movie house and was on my way home. I knew I should have called Darry or Sodapop or aleast one of the gang. A red Corvair was suddenly came up beside me and parked. Five Socs got out and quickly surrounded me. I was scared and shaking like a leaf.

"Look what we have here, a lonly geaser. Hey greaser where's your buddies?" A big stocky Soc said coming up to me. I didn't say anything.

"Well greaser, we're going to send your friends a message so they won't even think about going out by themselves anymore." The same Soc said in my face. My eyes became wide and I started shaking more. They were going to cut me up good and I knew it.

"Get him." A brown haired Soc said. Then all of them came at me at once. Two of the Socs grabbed my arms and held me up in the air so i couldn't get free. Suddenly the big stocky Soc punced my in the face and then in the stomace. All of the air left my bodie and I was gasping for air. There was a sharp pain on my face from my temple to the tip of my chin. It hurt really bad. I cried out. Blood was pour down my face and the Socs were laughing like a clown was tickling them.

"Opps, looks like my blade slipped." A Soc that I couldn't see said saracasticly. Then there was another sharp pain in my stomace. It felt like I was being ripped in half. I would have screamed, but one of the Socs holding me had a shirt shoved in my mouth. Suddenly I could hear loud pounding footsteps coming quickly. I was starting to get dizzy. The blade and shirt where taken away and I was shoved on the ground roughly. I cried out. I could hear the Corvair speeding away and people yelling at it. I knew the gang had come to save.

**AN: Dunn dunn dunnnnnn. I wounder if Ponyboy will be O.K.?**

**Darry: DON'T YOU KILL MY KID BROTHER! **

**Me: Why would I? I need him or do I?**


	2. Love you

**AN: Hey gals and guys! I'm sooooooooo happy. I'm going to be my 3rd community play. We're doing a Christmas varity show and I'm in a skit called the one and only Santa Cluas. I'm a mail carrier named Mary Christmas. I'm only 13, so this is really big for me. I want to be an actor, writer, lawyer, or reporter. Wish me luck for the play though. Ohh and almost forgot. HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything but the story plot.**

PPOV

I could feel someone slowly turning me over so I could see my gang. A moan of pain escaped my lips when the muscels in my stomace moved and caused my blade wound more pain.

"Ponyboy, where does it hurt?" Darry my oldest brother asked me, worriedly.

"My face and my stomace." I moaned out. It hurt soooo bad. Something was pressed onto my face and stomace and I screamed out from the pain.

"I know it hurts Pony. Two-Bit went to call for an ambulance. You'll be O.K. Pony." Soda, my other brother said. Someone applied more pressure to my wounds, making me wimper in pain. Darry picked up my head gently and put it in his lap.I was starting to get really dizzy and tired from the blood loss.

"Darry, I'm tired." I said wanting to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Don't you close your eyes Ponyboy. I can't loose you like I did mom and dad." He said holding me tighter. Sodapop squeezed my hand also.

"I'll try not to Darry." I said quietly. Footsteps could be heard down the street running towards us.

"The ambulance is on its way. Is Ponyboy doing o.k.?" Two-Bit asked out of breath.

"He needs to get to the hosbital." Soda said putting more pressure on my wounds. I moaned loudly. It was getting really hard to keep my eyes open now. They were heavy and were droupping.

"Darry, can I go to sleep now?" I asked him. My voice was hoarse soundin'. I then started coughing like crazy. When I stopped, I felt something wet on the hand I was covering my mouth with. Looking at it, I saw it was covered in dark red liquid. Blood. My blood was all over my hand. I looked over at Darry and Sodapop and saw that they we're just as shocked as I was. My eyes were starting to close and I couldn't stop them. I was just so tired. In the distants I could hear sirens, but I knew I was going to pass out before they got here.

"Soda? Darry? I lve you guys." I said with my eyes closing the rest of the way. Before the darkness comsumed me I heared them say they loved me too.


	3. To the hosbital we go

**AN: hey guys and gals. Another chappie, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

DPOV

I had just gotten home from work and everyone was in my house, but Ponyboy.

"Soda, what time did Pony say he was going to be home?" I asked my younger brother.

"I think he said at 4:00. Why?" Soda asked me looking up from where he was on the floor wrestling with Two-Bit. I looked up at the old wall clock and saw it was already 4:30. That worried me. Pony should have been home 15 minutes ago.

"I think there something wrong. It's already 4:30, he should have been home already." I said pulling my boots back on. Suddenly a yell rang through the house. It sound like 'get him'. I looked around the room at everyone. They had looks of horror written across there face. We all got up and started down the road to where we heared the scream.

There was 5 Socs. Two of them where holding a kid and the other three were cutting him with a knife. Looking at the kid again I relizied it was Ponyboy. The gang and I started running towards them as fast as we could. One of the Socs saw us coming and plunged the blade into Ponyboy's stomace. All of the Socs dropped him and ran toward a red Corvair. As I ran toward Pony with Soda, the rest of the gang ran towards the Socs.

Ponyboy was lying limp on his stomace and blood was pooling around him. I gently grabbed him and flipped him over. A moan of pain escaped his lips.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him.

"My stomace and my face." He said quietly. I pulled of my shirt and pressed it to his face while Soda put his on Pony's stomace. He starting scearming as soon as the touched him.

"I know it hurts Pony. Two-Bit went to call an ambulance. You'll be O.K Pony." Soda said. We appiled more pressure to the wounds and Ponyboy let out a wimper of pain. I picked up Pony's head and placed it and my lap.

"Darry, I tired." Ponyboy said.

"Don't close your eyes Ponyboy. I can't loose you like I did mom and dad." I said holding him tighter.

"I'll try not to Darry" He said quietly. I saw Two-Bit running towards us.

"The ambulance is on it's way. Is Ponyboy doing O.K.?" Two-Bit ask me out of breath.

"He needs to get to the hosbital." Soda said. We applied more pressure to the wounds on Pony, who moaned loudly. I could see his eyes droupping.

"Darry, can I go to sleep now?" Ponyboy asked me, his voice hoarse sounding. He suddenly started coughing with his hand covering his mouth. Once he was finshed he took his hand away from his mouth and look at it. It was covered in blood. Pony looked up at us in shock, all of the gang looked back at him with same amount of shock writen on our faces. Sirens could be heared in the distance. Pony's eyes started to close slowly.

"Soda? Darry? I love you guys." He said with his eyes closing.

"We love you too, Ponyboy." Soda and I said back softly. The ambulance pulled up then and 3 medics came out with a strecher and a bag of medical supplies.

"Out of our way, out of our way." One of the medics shouted running over to us. They pulled the shirts off of Ponyboy's wounds and placed him on the strecher. One of the medics came over to us.

"What is the young one's name?" He asked me.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said, waiting for him to ask the famous question.

"Really kid I need to know his real name." The medic said, like I was pulling his chain.

"No really that's his name, Ponyboy. I'm his brother Darrel and this is my brother Sodapop. Our dad is was a creative person." I said quickly.

"Okay then. We need to take him to the hosbital, only one of you can ride with him." The medic said, leaving us to go help the other medics.

"You go Darry. I'll meet you there." Soda said. Two-Bit gave me his shirt.

"You sure? You can go you know Soda?" I said, pulling the shirt over my head.

"Go ahead Darry. I need to get a shirt and the car. Anyway, there probly going to ask questions I don't know the awnsers to?" He said pushing me towards the ambulance. I nodded to he and gave him the car keys.

When I walked over the ambulance, they were almost finshed getting Ponyboy in it. Another medic walked up to me.

"Are you riding with... Ponyboy?" He asked me slowly. I nodded my head.

"Then go ahead and get in the front seat." He said gently. I nodded again and walked over to the passenger side and got in. I could hear the medics worring over Pony. Suddenly one of them got in the front and started to drive to the hosbital.

**AN: Lets hope they make it to the hosbital on time. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think, and if you please do not leave anything saying how I can't spell. I know I can't spell worth crap.**


	4. Dumbledore

**AN: Another chapter to the collection of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or the Harry Potter series.**

DPOV (Dumbledore)

I sat in my chair doing paper work for the school, when a owl flew into my office. It had a letter tied to its leg. I carefully took the letter off and sent the owl on it's way. The letter was from Mrs. Weasly who was currently at 12 Grimmauld Place.

_Dumbledore, _

_The kid you have had me watch by magic is now in the hosbital. He has been jumped, as the kids say, by some older boys and was cut up pretty bad. His magic levels have jumped up as well as his family's and 'gangs'. I'm afraid to say that you need to jump in and bring them here or else Ponyboy is not going to make it. _

_Molly Weasly_

I reread the letter and deside to take action. After sending a floo message to all of the teachers, I flashed myself to 12 Gtimmauld Place.

Everyone was sitting at the table getting ready for dinner. They all look over at me as I sat down along with them.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasly said first. "I guessing you got my letter.

"That is right Mrs. Wealsy. I desided to go get them. Would you care to join me?" I asked her.

"I would love to. Them kids need a parental figure anyway." She said grabbing her coat. All of the kids where looking at us weird.

"You all will find out later. We will be back in a little bit." I said grabbing Molly's hand and apparited us to the hosibtal in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

DPOV (Darry)

Once we were at the hosbital, the medics took Ponyboy into surgery, where he would get sowed up and a blood transfusion. After waiting for 10 minutes the gang showed up.

"How is Ponyboy?" Sodapop said, running up to me.

"He's in surgery right now, to make sure that the knife didn't hit any organs." I said, running a hand across my face.

"Okay, I hope he is fine." He said sitting down beside me. I just nodded my head and prepared to wait.

* * *

><p>After 5 hours of waiting the doctor finally came in looking for me.<p>

"Is there a Darrel and Sodapop Curtis here?" He asked looking around. Sodapop and I stood up and the doctor came over to us.

"My name is Dr. Lovegood. Ponyboy's surgery went really well. He is in recovery at the moment and will be waking up soon. He will be very sore, but will be able to go home in about 3 days." Dr. Lovegood said.

"Oh thak God." Soda said grabbing me around my waist and tried to spin me around. He faild misberly. So I, being the good big brother I am, picked him up and spun him around. I only put him down when the doctor started giving us a weird look.

After I placed Soda back on the ground, the doctor led us to the room where Ponyboy was. He had a thick white bandge on his face and you could see the one on his stomace too. Everyone gathered around his bed waiting for Pony to wake up. After a good solid hour Pony's eyes started to flutter. All of the gang gathered around and waited for his eyes to open all the way.

"Ponyboy, can you open your eyes for me?" I asked him. Suddenly his eyes opened and looked around at us.

**AN: Sorry for leaving you all hanging. Until next time please tell your friends and review. Remember, reviews make the author happy and a happy author writes chapters faster and more chapters makes you happy!**


	5. Wizards!

**AN: Hey gals and guys! Another chapter! Be happy the auther is slap happy at the moment or she would be really mad that all these people are not reviewing and there would not be another chapter. Let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Outsider or the Harry Potter series. If I did do you really think I would be here?**

PPOV (Ponyboy's back baby)

I was starting to wake up from the never ending darkness. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't tell what they were taking about. After what semmed like forever my eyes started open. They fluttered for a few seconds before finally opening all the way. At first all I could see was blurry objects before focasing on the bodies of the gang. They all had similar looks of relief written on their face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't remember where I was or what happen to me at the moment.

" Ponyboy, your in the hosbital. Do you remember what happened little buddy." Darry asked me. I thought about that for a minute. I only remembered a shrap pain and fast moving footsteps.

"Not much just pain and footsteps. What happened? Why does my stomace and face hurt too?" I asked. My stomace was on fire and my face was throbbing.

"Some Socs jumped you, Pony. I was so scared that you weren't going to die. There was so much blood. You were stabbed in the stomace and they cut up your face pretty bad." Darry said pushing my hair away from my face. My stomace gave a sudden lurch and I moad loudly.

"What's wrong Pony? Where does it hurt?"Soda asked me.

"My stomace." I moaned out. It really hurt. All of the sudden I started shaking. I coudn't stop it. Somebody was yelling for the doctor and people were holding me down. After what seemed forever the shaking stopped and I passed out.

DPOV (Darry)

Ponyboy was finally up he was asking us what was happening and why he hurt. The suddenly he started shaking. Sodapop called for a doctor, while I was holding Ponyboy down so he woudn't hurt himself. He was really scaring me. The doctor finally ran in with a siring filled full of some blue-ess liquid and put it in Pony's IV. After a minute his body stopped moving, other than breathng.

"What happened Dr. Lovegood? What's wrong with him?" I said holding Pone's hand tightly.

"I think he might be having a bad reaction to the medice we gave him for the pain. I need to take blood work to make sure." He said writing something calmingly onto a clipboard. I was so mad. How could he keep calm when my kid brother could be dieing.

"O.K. Please do it quickly thougth." I said. I knew Ponyboy hated needles and even if he was passed out he still wouldn't like the needle. The doctor quickly took the blood work and left. Pony looked so helpless right now, it scared me.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and I jumped a foot in the air. I turned around to see a old man and a motherly looking woman standing in our room.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking, who are you." I asked them

"OH. My name is Dumbledore, and my compainion is Molly Weasly. I take it that you are Darrel Curtis?" The old man said in a thick british accent.

"Yes my name is Darrel. Do I know you?" I asked walking up to them.

"No you don't, but we know you. We have been keeping an eye on you, your brothers, and the gang. We like to talk to you about Ponyboy." Bumbledora, or what ever is name is, said.

"What about Ponyboy, and what do you mean you have been watching us. That's creepy. What are you a stalker?" Soda asked them. He had a hard look on his face. It takes a lot to get Soda mad and one of his trigers is his family. There was this one Socs that was slugging Pony and he just went nuts and hit the guy back so hard he passed out.

"We are wizards and we have been keep an eye on your family because we have noticed high levels of magic coming from you all." Bumbledora said cheerfully. We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"Dang man, are you off your rocker?" Two-Bit said with a loud laugh. Everyone gave him a look. He just gave us and innocent look.

"No Two-Bit, I'm not 'off my rocker' as you put it. I'm a really a wizard and so are you all. Now about Ponyboy. If you want him to make it, come with us. We can help him. If he stays here, he's going to die." Bumbledora said gently. I looked at him like he just gave birth to a flying pig. Looking over at Ponyboy, I saw that he was even paler than before.

"Are you sure you can help him?" I asked the odd couple.

"Yes you dear. We can help your brother. You see as wizards, we can perform spells that can make him better. Trust me, I'd be happy to help him and your family." Molly said, placing a hand on my arm. She seemed very nice and very motherly. I looked over at Soda and he nodded his head.

"We would like to take up your offer. If it makes Pony better I'll do it. I can't lose him like my parents." I said moving the hair out of Ponyboy's face gently.

"Molly and I are going to transport you all to a place were we are staying. It's in England." Bumbledora said.

"England! Can we aleast go get are clothes and stuff?" I said hurriedly.

"Yes, of course. We'll flash you there. Don't worry." Molly said sweetly. I nodded my head. everyone gathered around, but Ponyboy. Bumbledora was going to take him to the house while we got our stuff. Molly made sure that everyone had a good grip on her before she flashed out.

DPOV [Dumbledore (aka. Bumbledora)]

After everyone left I did a quick spell so no one remembered Ponyboy. I grabbed the poor boy's arm and flashed us to 12 Grimmauld Place. All of the adults were around the table talking about what we were going to do next. They all turned around when they heared the loud crack.

"Who did you bring with you Dumbledore?" Tonks asked coming over to me. Her hair was a bright shade of green today. She had a soft spot for kids.

"This is Ponyboy and I need to save him. Would you like to help me Tonks?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me up the stairs. I went into a clean room and laid Ponyboy down. The poor boy was pale as a sheet and his breathing was becoming more irregular.

Without thinking about it, I took out my wand and preformed a spell that would fix wantever was wrong with him. Tonks was dabbing his forhead with a cool wet cloth trying to get his temperature down. After a few minutes of waiting for the spell to kick in, I started to see some color return to his face. His brothers were going to be happy.

**AN: Wow that's my longest chapter yet! It was 1,306 words. Well I'm off to see the magic unicoren. goodbye now.**


	6. PONY!

**AN: hey guys and gals. Another chappie, YAY! And special thanks to my wonderful beta, Flustered Vampire!**

**Disclaimer****:**** I own nothing, but the plot. **

SPOV (Pepsi-Cola)

We had just left the hospital to go get our stuff from home. Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve went to tell their parents where they were going. Apparently their parents were supposed to be wizards too. What surprised me and Darry the most was that our parents were supposed to be witches and wizards. I wish mom and dad were still here to tell us.

Right now I was in mine and Ponyboy's room getting our stuff together. First I grabbed my jeans, t-shirts, underwear, and socks. Then I added my hair grease (tons of it too), trusty comb, and a deck of cards. For Ponyboy I grabbed his jeans, underwear, t-shirts, socks, shoes, a few sweaters, tons of his hair grease, a few packs of weeds, and a comb.

Oh, wait! I almost forgot our shampoo, body wash, toothbrushes, and toothpaste. I quickly went to the bathroom to get those and pack them.

"Soda! Are you done packing yet?" Darry yelled from down the hall in his room.

"Yeah, you?" I called back, picking up the two suitcases and bringing them into the living room. Darry beat me there with his suitcase.

"Did you get all of Ponyboy's stuff packed too?" He asked eyeing the suitcases.

"Yeah, I even got him some weeds. You know he would kill me if I forgot them." I said teasingly. Darry knew I would have packed smokes for Pony anyway. Pony is the one who smokes the most in the family anyway.

"Did you get yours and his hair grease?" He asked. I nodded.

"Did you get all of the clothes you need?" Darry was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Yes Dar, I got everything we need." I said a little too loudly. He just nodded his head carefully.

"All we have to do is wait for everyone else to get here." He said right when Two-Bit burst through the door with everyone else behind him.

"Hello people! Are we ready to go yet?" he asked flopping down on the couch. I sighed. Good old Two-Bit is always in a good mood.

"Yes Two-Bit, we are ready to go. Everybody is here and bags packed, correct?" Darry asked, just to make sure. Everyone nodded their heads. Then Mrs. Weasly came in.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. When do we leave?" I asked politely. Mom always said that you had to talk to a woman kindly and with respect.

"Right now if you don't mind." she said. Mrs. Weasly made a motion for us to gather around. We all did with our stuff.

"I want all of you to grab a hold of one of my arms and your luggage and don't let go. Alright?" she asked. We all nodded our heads. Once everybody had a good hold on her and their luggage, she gave us a warning.

"Make sure that you don't let go. This is going to feel weird and it's only going to last a few seconds." Mrs. Weasly said. We nodded. I made sure that my grip was tight so I didn't get hurt. Suddenly it felt like I was being suck through a tight tube. It didn't hurt but it was unpleasant. True to her word, it did only last a second. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were in a house that was really dirty. I mean our house was messy, but not this bad. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere.

"Where are we?" Dally asked, looking around. I was wondering the same thing.

"We are at 12 Grimmuald Place. It is a hide out for some of us." She said, walking through a door. We followed her to a dining room. Nobody was there at the moment, but we could hear people talking in another room.

"Is Ponyboy here?" I asked looking around. I was really worried about him.

"Yes he should be in one of these rooms. Give me a second to find Albus and see what room he is in." Mrs. Weasly said. She quickly turned around and started to call for Albus. I wondered who Albus was.

"Darry do you think that Pony is ok?" I asked him. I was really worried about my little brother.

"I bet he is fine. They said that they could help." Darry said giving me a hug. I hugged him back. When we broke apart, Mrs. Weasly came in.

"Follow me to his room. Albus said that he is fine, just sleeping." She said leading us up the stairs and to a door that was closed.

"Go on in. Nothing is going to bite." She said before turning around and going back down the stairs. Darry and I looked at each other for a second before turning the knob on the door. We stepped in quietly encase Ponyboy was still sleeping.

The room was big and not nearly as dusty as the rest of the house. There was a biggish bed in the middle of the room that had a lump in the middle of it. I walked over to the side of the bed and saw that Pony was still asleep under the covers. He looked a lot better. He had tons of color back into his skin and there were no longer dark circles under his eyes. I smiled down at my little brother, happy to see that he was ok.

"Darry I'm glad to see that Pony's ok. I thought that we would never see him again." I said. Darry gave me a smile and looked back down at Ponyboy. Dar brushed his bangs away from his for head and placed a small kiss to the top of his head. I noticed that Pony's hair was ungreased and was all over the place. He was going to be glad that I brought his hair grease. I knew Ponyboy hated people to see his hair ungreased, but I liked it.

"Ugg."

I shook my head and looked down at Pony. He was rubbin' his eyes.

"Hey Pony, are you ok baby." I asked him. He opened his eyes to see that me and Darry were in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's good to see ya'll." Pony said sitting up.

"It's good to see that you're up." Darry said. Pony smiled up at us.

"Did you guys bring my clothes with ya? I really want to change and I want my hair grease." Ponyboy said. He looked at us desperately. I nodded.

"I'll go get it Pony." I said getting up.

"Thanks Soda." He said. I nodded to him again and left to go get his stuff.

**AN: That was 1,131 words long. I really hope ya'll like this.**


	7. Hair Grease and Weeds

**AN: Another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to stop doing these. If you want to see the disclaimer, look at the earlier chapters. **

PPOV (Ponyboy)

When I woke up, I was in a weird room. I had never seen this room before. It was dirty, well it wasn't clean, and dark.

"Ugg." a peice of dust just got in my eye.

"Hey Pony, are you ok baby?" Someone asked me. I opened my eyes to see Sodapop and Darry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's good to see ya'll." I said sitting up. I was happy to see them. Maybe they could tell me where I'm at. I'll have to ask them later.

"It's good to see that you're up." Darry said. I smiled at them. It was really good to see them again.

"Did you guys bring my clothes with ya? I really want to change and I want my hair grease." I said desperately. My hair was grease freee and was in tuffs arond my head. Sodapop nodded his head.

"I'll go get it Pony." he said getting up.

"Thanks Soda." I said. He smiled at me and left to go get it. Darry looked over me. I was in a hospital gown and my hair probably looked stupid.

"I'm really happy that you're ok Pony. I thought that we lost you for a moment there." He said with tears in his eyes. I was instantly worried. Darry never cried.

"Why are you crying Darry?" I asked him.

"I'm just happy that you're ok." He said sitting on the bed I was on. I could Darry really was scared for me. I have to admite that I was scared too.

"Where are we? Nothing looks familiar." I said looking around the room. It had brown walls and a extermly dusty hardwood floor. There were a few pictures on the walls and they looked like they were talking to each other. I could feel my eyes grow big.

"We are at a place called 12 Grimmuald Place. It is in Egland." Darry said looking at his hands. That surprised me too, but I was still wide eyed about the pictures.

"Darry, why are the pictures talking to each other?" I asked him. My voice had a little shake in it. He looked up in surprise. I pointed at the pictures on the wall and his eyes also grew big. That is when Soda walked in with my stuff.

"What is wrong with ya'll? You look like you've seen a goast or somethin'." Soda said putting my stuff on the bed.

"Soda, did you know that the pictures move and talk?" I asked him to see what his reaction would be. His eyes bugged out and zeroed in on the pictures.

"I think you broke him kiddo." Darry said with a laugh. I had to agree with him. Poor Soda looked pale.

"Maby we shoud go get somebody to help us with this." I said grabbing my suit case. It looked like Sodapop was in a hurry when he packed, 'cause everything was tossed in there. I quickly sought out my grease and a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. Much to my liking, I saw that Soda packed my weeds. I would think that Darry wouldn't have let him pack them.

After putting my clothes on, I hunted down a mirror so I could grease up my hair. There was a very dusty one in the corner of the room that I didn't notice before. I quickly wiped it off and finally had good looking hair. I looked over at Soda to still see that he was looking at the pictures. Darry must have left to go find someone who could help. Hopefully who ever he could find could help Soda out.

"Soda? Are you o.k.?" I asked Soda. He didn't do anything, so I pushed him. He fell over and blinked, but still didn't move. Then I heared some laughter. I looked at the door to see Darry and a short lady laughing at Sodapop.

"What happened kiddo? Is Soda still broken?" Darry asked. I nodded and looked back at Soda. Sodapop was finally showing some life. He was blinking and moving slightly.

"I'm not sure, he's starting to show some life." I said tapping him with my foot. Suddenly Soda jumped up with a yelp. That startled me so bad that I fell on my but with a yelp.

"What happened?" Sada asked looking around. Everyone was laughing now. Darry came over to me and helped me up.

"Well I told you that the pictures moved and talked and you just went bug eyed." I said putting my arm over his shoulders.

"Really? Man, I just froze up." He said shaking his head.

"Darry, who did you get?" I asked my oldest brother.

"This is Mrs. Weasly. She is the one that brought everyone here. Bumbledora, or whatever his name is, brought you here and made you better." Darry said. Then I just relised I didn't know where we were.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked grabbing my pack of weeds. I really needed a smoke. I got one out, lit it up, and took a quick puff.

"We are in England." Darry said sitting down on the bed. I followed him and took another puff of my cancer stick. The weed was finally starting to calm me down.

"What do you have in your mouth young man?" Mrs. Weasly asked me.

"A cigrattee. Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"Why are you smoking at such a young age?" She asked me worriedly.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked her. I didn't see anything wrong with smoking. Almost everyone in the gang did, as did most kids back home. Was smoking not allowed in England?

"Smoking is bad for you and you shouldn't be doing it." Mrs. Weasly said. Before I could say anything, Darry stepped in.

"Molly, I let Pony smoke. I don't care if he does or not." He said carefully, as not to set her off.

"O.K. then. I guess it's ok, but I still don't like it." She said. Well I still got to smoke though.

**AN: I desided to end it. I hope you liked it!**


	8. No?

**AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys that took me forever to get this up and that it is sort. I have been extremely busy with school. We have MAP testing coming up in April and my class is almost finshed with the constitution test. Spring break is in 2 weeks so I hope I can update then.**

PPOV (Ponyboy)

After I finshed my cirgerette, Mrs. Weasly led us into a room that looked like a dining room. There were a bunch of adults sitting around a long table and they stopped talking a soon as we walked. I looked around and saw Steve, Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny sitting down. They had huge grins on their faces. Quickly, all four of them jumped up and rushed towards us.

"Pony are you ok?" Johnny asked looking over me. I nodded and gave him a hug. Everyone else soon joined in.

"You sared us bad Ponyboy." Two-bit said. He looked relieved and angry at the same time. I bet he was thinkin' about those Socs that beat me up. He probably wanted to pound their faces in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I should have called one of ya'll to pick to me up." I said softly. The gang all looked at me like I was nuts.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry Pony. It's the Socs' falt. You were still on our side of town. They had no right to be over there." Dally said in a angered tone. I nodded and smiled at him. Dally probably just wanted a good rumble.

"Are you kids hungry? I just finshed cooking dinner." Mrs. Weasly said gently. The entire gang nodded and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasly gave us each a plate of yummy looking food and we started shoving it down our thorts. Molly gave us a smile and gave everyone else plates.

############**********TIMELAPSE**********####################

After all of the food was eatten and everyone was content, this old guy stood up. He had a long white beard and half moon glasses. He looked really wise and nuts at the same time. It was really weird and I'm not really sure if he was crazy or crazy smart. What really worried me was that he walked right over to me.

"Hello Ponyboy. My name is Dumbledore, contrary to what your brother Darrel thinks. I'm the one that healed you and I got to say that I'm extremely surprised at the amout of will power you had to stay alive." Dumbledore said. I looked over at Darry to see if he knew what this old guy was talking about. Darry looked surprised and embrassied at the same time. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head.

"Hello Dumbledore. I am thankful that you saved my life. It was very kind of you." I said kindly. Dumbledore looked pleased at my manners, but then again, after hanfing out with Two-bit anyone would be thankful for manners.

"You are very welcome. Now has either of your brothers told you what we are." He asked me and I just gave him a blank stare. What the heck was he talking about. What did my brothers not tell me.

"I'll take that as a no. We are wizards and witches, as are you and the gang." He said. For a minute it didn't sink in but when it did I brust out laughing. My brothers were shaking their heads and Dally, Steve, Johnny, and Two-bit were trying to hide smiles, and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah right. Ya'll are just kidding aren't ya. Just mess with Pony." I said laughing my butt off. Everyone just shoke their heads at me and I slowly started to stop laughing.

"Wait a minute, you can not be serious. Witches and wizards are the things of fiction and I cannot be one." I said horrified. This had to be a medicen induced dream or a pain one at least. There were no such things as wizards.


	9. READ

**AN: HEY! I wanted you guys to know that the facebook page is up and running! Its under The Girl at the Keyboard. Feel free to contact me on that and give me ideas if you want! For The Winged Demigod readers, I have the first rewritten chapter almost ready to go. It will hopefully be up tonight. Love you guys!**

** ~The Girl at the Keyboard**

**P.S. I have another Fanfic account under the name The Girl Behind the Notebook**


End file.
